gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hair/Crazy in Love
Hair/Crazy in Love from Hair/''Beyoncé ft.Jay-Z'' is a mash-up featured in Hairography, the eleventh episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, when they are performing in their choir room for the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Artie and Mercedes have lead vocals in this number. The performance contains a lot of "hairography," or frequent hair tossing (with all of the boys wearing long wigs). This performance was inspired by the Jane Addams Academy girls' performance of Bootylicious (they introduced the hairography). After the performance, the Haverbrook Glee Club looked a little freaked out and Will didn't look too impressed with what he had done. Lyrics Artie: Yes, it's so crazy right now Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie It's ya girl Mercedes Mercedes: You ready, hey New Direction Girls: Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no Mercedes: I look and stare so deep in your eyes I touch on you more and more every time When you leave I'm begging you not to go Call your name two or three times in a row Artie: I'm hairy high and low Don't ask me why I don't know Oooh Mercedes with New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's Got me looking so crazy right now (New Directions Girls: In love) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch Got me looking so crazy right now (New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Artie with New Directions: Give me a head with hair Long beautiful hair Shining, gleaming (Mercedes: Ooohh) Streaming, flaxen, waxen Mercedes with New Directions: Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love's Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (New Directions: Got my hair crazy right now) Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now (Mercedes: Hey) (New Directions Girls: Your love's) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Your love) Got me looking so crazy right now Artie with New Directions: Down to here Down to there Down to there Down to where it stops by itself Where it stops by itself (Mercedes: Ooooh) Mercedes with New Directions: Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (Artie: Oh crazy) Got me looking so crazy right now (Artie: Oh) (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (Mercedes: Hey) Got me looking so crazy right now Mercedes: Got my hair crazy right now Trivia *This song is second on Sue Sylvester's "Worst Songs Sung By The Glee Club" list in the season two episode Prom Queen, behind Run Joey Run. Sue also believes that Will had to have been "pretty tired" when he put it together. *Sue later mentions that the Glee club destroys America's music in every mash-up as a reference to this song. *During the performance, a member of the Haverbrook School for the Deaf choir states "they look absolutely crazy". *Parts of the choreography are reprised during My Life Would Suck Without You ''in Sectionals. *The second mash-up to include Beyonce, the first being ''Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Gallery Glee - Hairkl.jpg tumblr_ktxxzgZMs41qa16rz.png tumblr_ktxy1bHUId1qa16rz.png vlcsnap-2010-02-15-17h40m51s13.png sgu1e0.jpg 336071_1259814949090_full.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Hair/Crazy_in_Love HairBartie.jpg HairPezberry.jpg HairMercedes.jpg Hair.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One